1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to painting equipment and is particularly directed to means for attachment to paint rollers and the like to facilitate painting in corners, along edges and other difficult locations.
2. Prior Art
The introduction of the paint roller has greatly increased the speed and ease with which large areas, such as walls, ceilings and the like can be painted. However, when attempts are made to use paint rollers for more delicate work, such as painting corners or edges adjacent doors, windows and the like, paint rollers are often inadequate and sloppy. Numerous attempts have been made heretofore to overcome these problems. However, none of the prior art corner painting devices have been entirely satisfactory.
A search in the U.S. Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,623,180 R. L. Anderson Nov. 30, 1971 3,662,422 R. S. Christensen et al May 16, 1972 3,906,581 F. Marino et al Sep. 23, 1975 4,402,102 Z. A. Al-samman Sep. 6, 1983 ______________________________________
The patents to Christensen and Al-samman each disclose corner painting attachments for paint rollers. However, each of these devices is more complicated and expensive to produce than that of the present invention. The patent to Marino suggests the use of bevelled ends for his roller. However, they would not appear to be useful for painting corners. Thus, none of the prior art corner painting devices seems to be entirely satisfactory.